


and fireworks flash between us

by childoflightning



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: -a new song by Fall Out Boy, -its background but heavily implied, Alternate Universe, Assumptions, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Bi Logan Sanders, Bipolar Roman Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Caring Patton Sanders, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's Entertaining For Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Non-Binary Virgil Sanders, Patton has adhd, Pulling a Prank on the Entire School Because Why Not?, Roman and Logan Make a Bet, Running Away, Suspected Child Abuse, Teacher AU, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgil has Anxiety, as in they pretend they're NOT together, bad home situation, between a Parent and Child, but they are totally together, pranks i guess, they aren't really sure and neither is the audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoflightning/pseuds/childoflightning
Summary: Mindscape High School was pretty lax as far as most schools go, but it did have exactly three unspoken rules that everyone knew by heart.1. If you didn’t have somewhere to sit at lunch, English teacher Mx. Virgil Torres’ room was always open.2. The pink glitter that still covered the majority of the arts wing was absolutely 100% drama teacher Mr. Roman Prince’s fault and you shouldn't let him tell you any different.3. Algebra teacher Mr. Patton Hart and chemistry teacher Mr. Logan Bright absolutely loathed one another.No one really knew when or how said feud started, but it was nothing short of entertaining.





	and fireworks flash between us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Barnes & Rogers and the Goddamn Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123282) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [so dust off your highest hopes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127498) by [theragingstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm). 

> Quick break from my other series to give y'all this. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> **TW: Ableism (mentioned), Running Away, Being Kicked Out of Home, Unhealthy Home Situation**  
In Depth TW in End Notes

Mindscape High School was pretty lax as far as most schools go, but it did have exactly three unspoken rules that everyone knew by heart.

1\. If you didn’t have somewhere to sit at lunch, English teacher Mx. Virgil Torres’ room was always open.

2\. The pink glitter that still covered the majority of the arts wing was absolutely 100% drama teacher Mr. Roman Prince’s fault and you shouldn't let him tell you any different.

3\. Algebra teacher Mr. Patton Hart and chemistry teacher Mr. Logan Bright absolutely loathed one another.

No one really knew when or how said feud started, but it was nothing short of entertaining. An entertainment that always popped up at the most random of times. The whole feud had become legendary across the campus. Older siblings told it to younger, mentors to mentees. It had grown past the level of rumor, and somehow settled in the comfortable spot as a school cryptid legend.

A legend that helped set the scene of one chemistry class taught by Mr. Logan Bright.

It had been a completely normal and average day by all accounts, Logan thought. His class had gone over their last chapter before their midterm, leaving the next week and a half for review. There had been no disruptions, and each student seemed to be paying more or less attention.

But the class was drawing to a close and the students had begun to pack up with a little over five minutes left. Logan started to go over the homework and took questions, answering each one with efficiency. It was a normal day.

That was when his door opened with a wide swing.

“Logan, do you have any extra whiteboard markers?” huffed one algebra teacher Patton Hart, who looked very put out by asking his number one nemesis such a question.

Patton Hart had been known throughout the campus as one of the nicest and most genuine teachers there. He was sure to be understanding and always offered a comforting ear even if he wasn’t the greatest at actual problem solving. Even the students who absolutely loathed math couldn’t help but admit that they had not only learned something from him- whether math related or not, it didn’t quite matter- but even enjoyed his class.

He was also known for losing every single teaching supply that came into his possession. Every student was familiar with disappearing pencils. Patton seemed to lose his quicker than even said students, which seemed almost impossible.

Knowing this, it provided a logical reason for why he was interrupting Logan’s classroom at this very moment.

“Of course,” he responded smoothly, as he turned to glare at the other teacher, “I always have extras._ I_ come prepared to work.”

Patton huffed once more at the dig, looking out of place as he shifted from foot to foot.

“Well can I borrow one?” he asked.

“No,” Logan responds immediately. He turned back to class and was about to finish answering Corbin’s question, but Patton still lingered.

“Yes Patton?” he said, turning back to the other teacher.

“I’m out of markers,” he explained, “and I’m trying to write the homework for the students on the board. But I can’t. Because I don’t have a marker.”

Logan sighed, but went to retrieve one. While the feud between Patton and him may be strong, who was he to get in the way of students learning. Needing to write homework on the board was very legitimate excuse.

He passed him a standard black marker and turned back to his class, expecting the intruder to leave.

But even after a few seconds, Patton continued to stay.

“Yes?” Logan repeated, growing frustrated at this point.

“Can I have a fun color?” the fellow teacher asked.

“A _fun_ color?” Logan protested with a squawk, “There’s no such thing as fun colors. And even if there were, black would be a perfect choice. It is standard and professional. There is no need for other colors.”

Seriously, who did Patton think he was? Here Logan was, being generous by lending him a marker that he should already posses, and Patton had the audacity to complain about the color?

“Uh, there are definitely fun colors, and black is not one of them,” Patton challenged.

“Well I don’t have any,” Logan bit back.

“None?” Patton asked, as if he was in complete disbelief.

What was so hard to believe about that? Black was a perfectly acceptable color. It provided a high contrast against the whiteboard, it didn’t smear when it erased, and best of all: it was professional. Why throw in all the extras? They cluttered the board area and created a horrible mess to clean up. Logan would rather just stick with black.

“No,” Logan insisted firmly, “The only whiteboard markers I have are black. Take it or leave it, but please get out of my classroom.”

Patton sighed much too dramatically, but left, black marker in hand.

The second the door closed a student piped up.

“Uh, Mr. Logan,” they offered, “you do have other colors. You use them to draw diagrams all the time.”

And that he did. He had to admit that the occasional extra color was a useful tool for identifying different parts of diagrams and made it easier for his students to understand the specific point he was making or lesson he was teaching.

“I know I have other colors,” he told the student, “but Mr. Hart doesn’t.”

His students gave him amused looks.

Was he being petty? Yes, absolutely. Did that mean he was going to change his behavior? No, absolutely not. Patton would just have to suffer through using a normal marker. If he really wanted a colored marker, he could get his own.

The bell rang a second later.

-

Once each kid has finally fled from his room, he left to enter the side room. The room itself was meant for storage for all of the many materials he used in his chemistry class. It was a decent size, and the school funding allowed Logan to purchase a wide range of supplies in order to give his students the best hands on experience that he could.

Logan also didn’t have to share it, because the other classroom connected to it was a math classroom instead of science. Logan didn’t know why the administration decided this, but it did give him more room. The only major downfall, the math classroom in question was Patton’s. And well, Patton always tended to be distracting, case in point, the whiteboard marker incident.

Logan visited the room quite often, one of the top reasons for doing do being that it was quiet and away from students. The other top reason, well.

The door to the classroom next to his opened a second after, and Patton stepped in.

“Hey,” Logan greeted.

Patton smiled cheesily at him, and Logan can’t help but return it.

“Here’s your marker back,” Patton offered, holding the offending object out to him.

“You didn’t really need it, did you?” Logan asked.

“Nope,” Patton just said with a laugh.

“Dork.”

“Just missed you,” the man admitted.

It was then that Logan pulled him closer and kissed him gently, marker completely ignored.

See, it hadn’t been Logan’s idea to play this game of rivals, nor had it even been Patton’s. They had bantered like this forever, and a few months after Patton joined Logan at his school, someone had asked why Logan and Patton hated each other so much.

With Patton not in the room, Logan had been about to step in and clarify the misunderstanding. After all, there was no way Logan would have married someone he hated.

But Roman- being one of the few staff members who knew about their relationship- had beaten him to it, claiming that ‘oh yes, they just seemed to despise one another and what an interesting rivalry it was, wasn’t it’. Logan went along with it, and then later he and Roman bet how long they could keep the charade up.

Over six years later and it was still going strong.

“I missed kissing you,” Patton mumbled as they pulled apart.

“Patton, it’s only been a few hours,” Logan said with an exasperated tone, as if Patton didn’t do this every day.

“I know,” he mumbled back, “still.”

Ridiculous.

Logan rolled his eyes and kissed him softly again, quicker this time as well.

“I’m headed to the staff lounge. You joining me?”

“Yeah,” Patton agreed, “I’ll follow behind in a little bit.”

This fake enemy thing had been going on for over six years, they weren’t about to mess it up now by something as stupid as walking together to the staff lounge. Come on, they were professionals.

It was in the staff lounge that they met up with Virgil and Roman. The four of them had pretty much settled in and called the lounge their own. There were numerous across campus, and missing the smallest one really wasn’t going to do much. Plus, Roman’s glitter incident had spread to the room, and most of the other staff now went out of their way to avoid it.

“I can’t believe there’s still glitter in here,” Logan remarked, staring at the shiny bits on the floor, “You would have thought that after two years it would be dealt with.”

“That wasn't my fault,” Roman pitched in.

The three of them just stared.

“It wasn’t!” he protested futilely.

They ignored him.

And now that it was just the four of them, Logan and Patton recounted the story of the whiteboard marker.

“Virgil you’d be so proud!” Patton crooned at their long time friend, “Logan called black a fun color.”

Virgil choked on their drink as Roman started laughing hysterically, bending over from the force of it. Logan just rolled his eyes.

“The markers are going to become a thing now, aren’t they?” Logan asked with a small smile.

“Oh yeah they are,” Patton agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

The next day also seemed perfectly normal. Well, until the minute he entered his classroom.

He was running late today. Which he didn’t normally do, but Patton had caught him before he left- separate cars of course- and made that face that he did and then they were kissing for a bit too long. They had eventually pulled away, but it was already too late. And now Logan was running late.

Well late for him, but still technically, on time, if just right before the bell rang.

This meant that his classroom was locked and the students had all crowded outside. They parted to let him through and he shoved the key in and twisted the door open, holding it while each student passed him.

He entered last, going straight to his beloved whiteboard to start his lesson. And that was when he noticed. All across the metal piece where his standard black markers normally rested were instead tons of brightly colored expo markers, not one the same. Some were more standard colors in green and blue. But there was also pink, turquoise, and purple. Further down there were some that were double sided. Some were in neon colors. A few even have fruits on the side of them and Logan realizes with dawning horror that they must be scented. Scented whiteboard markers!

He then immediately realized what this was. Retaliation. From Patton, of course after yesterday, but how did he get in and do this before Logan arrived? He almost smiled fondly, if a bit exasperated, before remembering his audience.

His entire class had their eyes trained on him, probably coming to the same conclusion he had, and waiting for his reaction.

So in a fit of unnecessary and unusual dramatics, he put his hand on one end of the metal piece and quickly slid it down to the other, flinging ever last marker off the board.

They went clattering onto the ground like loud plastic rain.

His class stared, in shock for a millisecond, before bursting into silent giggles, hoping he won’t notice. He noticed, but didn’t comment. Let them have their fun laughing at him. That was sort of the point anyway.

He marched over to his desk and opened the third drawer, where he kept extra supplies, including whiteboard markers.

In the drawer he found absolutely zero markers and a post it note with a message that read “love you, but these had to go as well” scrawled onto it. Great.

For a second he wished he kept a marker actually on his desk, because everyone, including Patton, knew not to touch his desk. He was very particular about his desk and refused anyone access to it. If he had a marker on it, he knew Patton wouldn’t have taken it. But, his brain traitorously reminded him, the reason that Patton is not allowed to touch his desk and the reason there was not a whiteboard marker on it were for the same reason; he was very particular about his desk.

At that point, there wasn’t much more to do except confront the man himself.

“I’ll be right back,” he told his class before darting out of the room.

Their laughter echoed behind him.

When he opened the door right next to his own, Patton seemed to be expecting him.

“Logan,” he greeted as Logan entered, “How… _nice_ of you to join my class today. What seems to be the problem?”

“The problem,” Logan practically growled, “Is that you took away all my whiteboard markers.”

“Ah yes,” Patton said smoothly, face not breaking a bit- the little shit- “Well I guess I just found them boring. I replaced them with some of my own, so you should still have some.”

“They’re all colors!” Logan burst, and then he was off, “The colors are just childish! Absolutely unprofessional in every regard. Black is the exact opposite. Black is sleek and professional. Everything else on my board is black! You can’t just- change that now! It has high contrast and isn’t distracting. That’s why I use black,” he fumed.

He waited a second for Patton to snap back with his own clever comment. But the moment never came.

“Patton?” he asks.

“Oh sorry,” his husbands said, as a smirk danced across his face, “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I’m standing right h-”

“Can’t hear you,” Patton interrupted, and then turned back to his students as if Logan isn’t even there.

“Now you’re just being childish!” Logan protested.

“Well you did say colors are childish,” Patton remarked, then gestures at his own board, which was covered in varying colors and even some drawings, “So.”

Logan crossed his arms and stood tall.

“Are you going to give me back my markers or not?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Patton said evilly.

Logan nodded once, swift and firm, before stalking out of the room.

When he reentered his own classroom, his student’s gaze stuck to him, following his every move as if he was their favorite character in a reality TV show. And I mean, he sort of was in a way, just maybe without the TV and favorite part.

As casually as he could manage, he walked over to the discarded markers and picked out the color blue. It was as good as he was going to get.

“Today we’re reviewing for our midterms,” he announced, going to write the term Review on the board. The only issue- the ink was green.

“What?” he said mostly to himself before coming to a quick realization.

He grabbed another marker and uncapped it, and then another. Great, Patton had switched the caps as well, meaning they were now all mixed up.

He threw his arms up in anger and started pacing behind his desk.

“I don’t know how anyone can expect me to _teach_ like this,” he ranted, waving his hands as he moved, “First, colors, and now there not even the right colors. He has it coming for him-”

It's then that he caught a student flinch in the corner of his eye as he continued to gesture wildly. He dropped his hands immediately, sighed, and picked up a marker.

Show over- he’s not about to make a kid feel uncomfortable.

He didn’t like that flinch. He knows that flinch, knows why kids learn that flinch.

He attempted to stay casual throughout the rest of the class, taking careful note of which student was the one who actually flinched at his movements.

Elliot he noted. Best to keep an eye on him.

-

Patton brings it up in the shared room between classes.

“How'd the markers go over with your class?” he asked, “Mine thought it was absolutely hilarious.”

“Hmm, it went well,” he muttered, distracted, mind still caught on the fact that a student flinched away from him in his classroom.

“Lo? What’s up?”

“When I got back to my class,” Logan explained, “I was ranting and gesturing about the markers- figured out the cap thing y’know- and a student in my class flinched. And I mean it could be nothing, there’s lots of different reasons, but- I don’t know. Didn’t seem right.”

Patton’s smile dropped.

“Who?” he asked.

“Elliot.”

“I had him last year,” Patton admitted, “He’s shy but I didn’t notice anything like that, but I also trust your judgement. Plus, things change.”

“Yeah,” Logan agreed, mind still mulling it over.

“Just keep your eye out for him, huh,” Patton recommended, “I will too. Maybe mention it around the staff office. Keep it casual until you learn more. It could be nothing.”

“Yeah,” Logan agreed with a nod, “I’ll do that.”

He does exactly that, mentioning it casually in the staff office, saying that Elliot has seemed anxious lately, he’s wondering if any of the staff knows if something’s going on.

The all mutter non-responses but agree to look out for him, which is all they can really do.

“So what were you ranting about today?” Dee then mentioned, “Could hear you across the hall.”

And unlike Virgil and Roman, Dee doesn’t Know.

“Patton, the bastard, replaced all my standard black whiteboard markers with colored ones. Colors!”

Dee shook his head with a role of his eyes as Remy then spoke up.

“I don’t get how you can hate him so much,” Remy said.

“He’s evil,” Logan declared, “I’m serious. It’s markers today but just wait.”

They all laugh in good humor and no one was the wiser.

* * *

The next day Logan’s not only on time, he’s early. He refused to fall for Patton’s ‘just one more minute Lo’ trick, and is very thankful for that fact, if missing kisses. Because the extra time had been just enough.

And because of that, Logan is happy.

When his student’s trickle in, it seems to be the first thing they notice. Logan was considered a strict teacher, if not possibly the strictest teacher at the school. It was a bit of a source of pride for Logan actually. His class has rules, and he likes it that way.

Of course, when students come in needing accommodations, or if a student can argue that a different rule worked better, Logan was more than happy to be flexible or change them completely. Even so, Logan was seen as strict. It was not something he had an issue with in the slightest.

But it also meant that his students generally didn’t expect him to be outwardly friendly or happy. Which was also a fair assessment. Logan didn’t really get emotions a lot of the time, and body language is generally lost on him unless he studies a specific person and their own body language. But in a sea of students? No way he knows what they were thinking. Though, quite frankly, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, teenager’s minds were scary.

The bottom line is- he was happy. And his students were shocked. Or he thinks they were. They were talking much less, and they were all staring at him so it _can’t_ be because they were all listening for once because they were _teenagers_ and they _didn’t listen to him_.

The stare-off has been going on for a few minutes when his door creaked open. His grin grew.

Patton entered, large cardboard box in hand. And in said box, filled to the brim, are black whiteboard markers, and only black ones.

“How could you,” Patton just murmured, soft and quiet and broken.

Logan just gave him a look.

“This is,” he shook his head, “absolute hell,” he turns to the kids, “I mean heck. No colors? None at all? How could you! This is just,” Patton fumbled for words, “this is horrible! It’s so plain and bland and boring. My ADHD is screaming right now Logan, _screaming_. In misery. Because it has no colors and it’s very upset about it.”

“Shouldn’t have taken my stuff then.”

And yes, it was a little bit childish, and more than a little petty, but then he remembered how long it took him to figure out which colors went to which caps yesterday and he felt a little better about it.

A pause and then.

“Can I have my markers back?”

“Under the cabinet next to the sink,” he responded.

Patton froze.

“Isn’t that where you put like the dangerous chemicals and stuff?

“Yup,” he replied, “Your keys should work. Make sure you wear gloves, an apron, and goggles. And don’t touch anything.”

Patton just spluttered.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

Patton huffed and left.

“Victory,” Logan said, just loud enough for his class to hear. They broke into laughter.

“Now, back to what I meant to be talking about,” Logan announced, “We have a field trip next week planned. But we’re only going if all of you do well on your midterms. I’m going to pass out permission slips and then when I’m done we’ll continue to review.”

A kid raised their hand.

“Yes Sloane?”

“Doesn’t your class always go on the field trip Mr. Bright? Regardless of the midterm grades.”

“I don’t know what your talking about,” he lied, and they know it too, “I guess they just all do well on their midterms.”

In response, his students just rolled their eyes at each other. It was no secret that Logan’s class field trip is the only field trip in the entire school, and it was also no secret that they always go, even though Logan said every year he would only take them if they did well.

Logan just worked on pretending he didn’t know what the students were talking about. They let him. It’s a win win. 

-

“Did you end up finding the markers?” Logan asked as he pulled apart from Patton, a bit breathless from their brief make-out session in the shared storage room.

“You could have just said they were lying on the counter,” Patton grumbled back, before stealing another kiss.

“Got to keep up the appearance of the stone-cold killer,” he said, “Plus, I think my students liked the idea that you could possibly be melted by some acid. Teenagers are weird like that.”

“‘Stone-cold killer,’” Patton said with a snort, “Lo, you’re literally the only teacher who still takes their kids on field trips.

“It’s educational,” he protested, and then saw Patton’s look. Logan’s not great at nonverbal messages, but over the years he’s learned most of Pat’s. Right now Pat is calling him out.

“They deserve a break,” he admitted, “Especially after midterms.”

“One of the many reasons I love you,” Patton told him, and then they were kissing again.

* * *

A student entered his class early one day, walking up to Logan out of his peripheral.

“Uh, Mr. Bright?” the student said.

Logan, who was currently occupied with a rubix cube, did not look up.

“One second,” he replied.

He twisted it a few more times, the pattern familiar and soothing. When he completed the cube, he set it down, and looked up at the student.

“Elliot,” Logan greeted, “What can I do for you?”

“Oh well,” he said, shifting from foot to foot before breathing out, “It’s about the field trip.”

Logan nodded and asked him to continue.

“I just- so I ride the bus home and I wanted to make sure were back on time. If I miss it I don’t know how- and I’ll be home late and my dad he’ll- so I just wanted to check that were going to be back on time.”

And that was, well, that was a sentence, of that Logan was sure.

Actually, was that really a sentence? It was completely run on, which did not follow proper sentence structure.

Not that it really matter- the point was the implications in the not-sentence, not whether it was or was a sentence or not.

So Logan formulated his response.

“I can’t promise you we’ll be back by then,” Logan admitted, “But we’ve been doing this field trip for over ten years now, and we have never been late. I know a lot of kids rely on the bus or other ways to get home that require us to be back on time, so I always make sure to plan for that and give buffer time. It should be fine.”

“Okay,” Elliot said, nodding more for his own benefit than for Logan’s, “Okay,” he said again, “Yeah, that’s fine, oh uh, I have my permission slip.”

He pulled the sheet out and Logan took it, setting it on the table next to his desk.

At that exact moment, the bell rang, and Elliot turned away to take a seat. As he does so, Logan made a split second decision.

“Elliot, wait,” he called.

The boy halted then returned to his desk.

Logan took a stack of post-its from his desk, quickly pulled one off, scribbled on it, and handed it over.

“That’s my phone number,” he explained. And this was so unprofessional of him but, “Just, if you need it. For anything. Okay?”

Logan was not a big fan of eye contact, but he met Elliot’s eyes. He hoped that even if he didn’t get anything from their gazes crossing, maybe Elliot would.

“Uh yeah thanks,” Elliot said, a bit choked up. He then scurried away to his seat. Logan let him and hoped that he made the right decision.

“In just a minute we’ll start our midterm,” Logan announced- this time to the entire class, “I’m sure you’ll all do well. Just a quick reminder to please turn in your permission slips before Monday’s field trip, thank you. Now, let’s get started with our before the test breathing exercises.”

-

He was in the staff lounge- not the shared room for once- when Patton found him.

He was zoned out, staring at his coffee mug that he hadn’t bothered to refill after drinking. He should, he thought. At least, he came here to do that, right?

But all he could think about was how Elliot went, “my dad he’ll-” and then changed the subject. And if that isn’t not a red flag he doesn’t know what is. But he doesn’t know what to do.

Patton walked in, Virgil at his side. Patton and Virgil were talking but the instant Patton saw him he realized something was wrong, dropping to his side and asking what’s up.

There was a reason he married this man.

“I’m worried about Elliot,” Logan said, and he feels like he was stuck repeating, because he keeps saying that but he didn’t know what to do about it, “It’s- he mentioned his father. But he didn’t say anything. Which means I don’t know anything, but also already know enough.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Patton soothed, “It sucks, I know, but you’re looking out for him, okay? You’re doing the best you can do. And me and V, will keep an eye out too, right?”

“Yeah,” Virgil agreed easily, “I have him in class, and ever since you said something the first time… I promise Logan, we’re not going to let this kid slip through, whatever’s going on.”

There was not many people Logan took promises from, Patton included. Patton was great but he tended to make promises he couldn’t keep- like being on time, finishing the dishes, and adopting every dog in the world. Logan didn’t mind in the slightest considering he didn’t need promises.

But Virgil was one of the few people Logan knows that would keep a promise. So he nodded, said okay, and moved to make coffee.

Which of course, was out, so he now had to go to the main staff lounge in the building.

He kissed Pat goodbye as Virgil makes fun of them off to the side, and then exited.

-

Roman was also at the other staff lounge, presumably for the same reason as Logan. When he saw Logan, and his empty coffee mug, he gave him a somber look and salute. It was a very Roman thing to do. Logan did not return it.

“Hey Specs, I needed to talk to you,” Roman said, walking over to him once they both have coffee.

“Yes?”

“About the field trip. I know I go every year, but I really can’t this year. We’re behind on midterms, and I’m going to have to finish them up Monday, and that’s not something a sub can fill in,” he explained, “I really am sorry. I know I go every year. And I know that’s important to you.”

Roman’s right. It was important to Logan. Logan liked routine. And Roman has always come. And now he wasn’t?

Something unsteady and rough settled in Logan, throwing off his balance. It wasn’t enough to send him spiraling into a meltdown but it felt wrong.

Logan shifted uncomfortably. He knew Roman wouldn’t cancel unless he absolutely had to. But he didn’t know what else to do.

Roman seemed to recognize this exact dilemma.

“Maybe,” he hedged, glancing around at the rest of the staff, “Maybe you could have Patton as your other chaperone?” And now everyone in the rest of the room is listening because did Roman just say that Patton and Logan- self declared enemies- should work together?

“I know your not fond of him,” Roman covered, “But he’s really good with the kids. You can’t argue that he’s good at getting their attention.”

Roman didn’t say, ‘I’m sorry I’m backing out on you like his, I know disturbances to your routine upset you, but this is the best alternative I could come up with. Patton might not be routine, but you both know each other than anybody and he’s the best replacement I can come up with in this situation.’

Logan appreciated it greatly, because it gave him an excuse to take Patton.

And he would prefer Roman, because Roman was _routine_, but he couldn’t have him so he now just has to settle for the next best thing.

Of course, that was when Roman’s brother decided to speak up.

“Patton and Logan together?” Remus said, “I mean sure, Patton may be good with the kids but do you really think he’d be that focused considering the two of them would probably be arguing the entire time? And I know the two of you don’t let your hatred for the other- which I still don’t get by the way- in the way of teaching, but a whole day field trip with just the two of you?”

Logan deflated. Well, there went his out.

“You’re right,” he decided, “It would be horrible to be stuck with him all day. Imagine it. His cheeriness and abundance of colorful whiteboard markers. I wouldn’t last the day.”

A few people laughed good naturally, and the conversation moved on.

Logan would just have to think of someone else for the field trip.

* * *

The door to Logan’s classroom sprang open, and from the opening, Patton stuck his head in.

“Logan, can I borrow a whiteboard marker?”

Logan turned toward him, arms crossed over his chest.

“Didn’t we have this conversation just a few days ago?”

“ADHD brain, lost them,” Patton explained, “Now can I have a marker or not?”

Logan grumbled but went to grab one and hand it over, of course in black. Patton scowled at it, but eventually snatched it out of his hand without so much of a ‘thanks.’

“Don’t lose it this time.”

If anything, Patton scowled harder and turned to leave.

“Wait,” Logan called just as he’s leaving.

Patton turned and gave him a look as he fiddled with the marker in his hand.

“PTA brought in bagels today, and I swear if you take the last plain bagel like last time I will end you, no questions asked.”

“Wow, dramatic,” Patton drawled. The class behind him laughed.

“I’m serious. The other bagels all are just- not right. Bad textures. Sensory issues. Take the last plain one and you’ll regret it.”

“Your loss,” is all Patton said- and that's a threat if Logan’s ever heard one- before ducking out of the room.

Logan just frowned after him and turned back to his class. Most of which looked amused at their newest confrontation. Except two particular students who were actually looking particularly uncomfortable. Logan frowned.

“Kai, Elliot, everything alright?” he asked.

They both looked at him before Kai blurted out whatever they had been holding in.

“Mr. Hart doesn’t hate you because your autistic, right?” and they look so worried.

Logan’s heart sunk.

He usually taught from between his desk and the whiteboard, but he took a minute to walk in front of his desk to be closer to his students. He leaned against his desk and looked around at the class.

“Let’s have a talk,” he said, and then paused as he tried to figure out what to say.

“Mr. Hart absolutely does not hate me for being autistic. And I absolutely do not hate him because he’s ADHD. Let me make this perfectly clear, neither of us hate each other or do any of the things we do for ableist reasons. I absolutely hate the man, and he hates me, but it has nothing to do with those two things. He isn’t quite that awful. Okay?”

His class nodded.

“Good,” Logan said with a nod, “And,” he continued, because this part is just as important, “If any of you have issues with staff at school being ableist, including myself- I try my best, but we all make mistakes- please let me or someone else know. Preferably me because I know I’ll actually do something about it. You shouldn’t be dealing with that. Understand?”

His class nodded again, and Logan gave them one in return before he went back to his teaching.

-

After his class, Logan stopped off at the side storage room like usual. To his surprise, there’s a plain bagel on a napkin, next to a sticky note with his name on it. A container of cream cheese- unopened- is next to eat, along with a plastic knife still in its wrapper.

Logan smiled and flapped his hands a little as he thinks about how cute his husband is. Plus, the sticky note has a back with a sweet note and a question if Patton is still getting murdered because he did still technically take the last plain bagel.

Logan rolled his eyes fondly and put the note in his pocket before spreading the cream cheese on his bagel.

* * *

When Logan woke up the next morning he was, admittedly, more than a little excited. It was the day of the field trip and there is a reason he chose this particular science museum. The main reason- it was cool. It had tons of different exhibits, was interactive, and strayed away from being only aimed at young children. Logan absolutely _loved_ it.

So, as the kids filed into the bus, they weren’t the only ones buzzing with excitement.

“Excited?” Virgil asked with a small smile as they came up to stand next to him.

“Yes,” Logan breathed out. He knew that Virgil didn’t share the same excitement as he did, but his friend still gave him a smile. Virgil had always been cool like that, letting Logan talk about his interests and infodump and then not make fun of him. It was one of the many reasons they were such good friends.

Plus, Virgil’s definitely his top choice to have on this field trip after Roman and Patton. He may not have an interest in the subject, but he was good with the kids and Logan’s friend.

“Thanks for coming by the way,” he mentioned.

“Of course,” Virgil responded, “Not really my thing but you know I don’t mind.”

Logan nodded and continued to check his list of names as a few more students filed past. He looked back up at Virgil.

“You look tired,” Logan mentioned, as if Virgil ever looks anything but tired, “How are sleeping?”

Virgil gave him a look. Logan didn’t respond and settled for waiting them out.

Virgil shrugs, “Not well,” they admitted, “Going off my meds has been good for the most part. Anxiety’s not getting too bad, and what’s there I can handle. Sleeping’s been the only real issue. Roman says I should ask about sleep meds. They’ve really helped him during his manic episodes.”

Logan crossed a few more names off his list.

“It could help,” Logan admitted, “But it is, of course, up to you.”

“I know. I’m going to bring it up at my next appointment. We’ll see.”

Logan had known Virgil for years now. He was used to Virgil’s anxiety ebbing and flowing. He had seen Virgil learn how to handle it over the years. He was certain they would figure this out as well.

“Let me know if I can ever help,” Logan offered.

“Give me caffeine?” the other requested, as if they both don’t know how bad of an idea that was.

Logan just shook his head fondly and gestured him on to the bus after the last kid.

-

In no time at all they were at the museum and Logan was giving out instructions and meeting times and the students were off. Virgil and him stick together, Logan wander from place to place, Virgil shuffling behind him.

“Oh,” Virgil suddenly said, “I meant to tell you. I had a conversation with Elliot. He didn’t actually say anything, but a few of the comments he had about his home life…”

“Yeah,” Logan said, “We had a similar conversation.”

“I just don’t know what we can do. He’s not showing up with bruises, and we don’t even know if it’s physical or if it's that bad but. I’m worried.”

Logan nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know what to do,” Logan admitted, “because your right, we could just be hypothetically blowing this up for no reason.”

“Or we could be right,” Virgil added.

Because the truth is they don’t know.

“I'll have a talk with him,” Logan eventually decided, “Just to figuratively test the waters.”

“Yeah,” Virgil said with a nod, “Yeah okay.”

Before either can say anything more a student was calling Logan away about a question to do with polar structures.

As Logan explained the concept, they listened with rapt attention they never would in the classroom as they watched the very thing they’re studying happen right before them in an exhibit.

There is a reason Logan did these field trips.

Of course, said field trip is much too short, and the conversation he had with Elliot about getting back on time weighed in his mind, and they eventually had to leave.

On the bus ride back, Virgil mentioned something about still not getting science at all. A few of Logan’s students take it upon them to attempt to teach them. They just shook their head and complained that this is the exact reason they majored in Creative Writing. Their student’s laughed.

They did end up getting back in time for the buses with more than a few minutes to spare. Logan sighed a breath of relief. He saw Elliot do the same.

* * *

The next day, Logan was still running on a bit of field trip high. This meant that he grabbed his necklace with his ring on it a bit too quickly off the bed stand table. It caught the handle of the drawer and the chain snapped clean and easily.

Logan blinked at it for a minute, scrambled for his ring, shoved it on his finger instead, and headed out the door.

He wasn’t running late, but he was running close because Patton had stopped him for kisses again. And he wasn’t complaining but. Actually there was no but. He wasn’t complaining. Period. The kisses were nice.

This did mean that his ring was now on his finger instead of around his neck. He didn’t usually wear it there. First of all, it made him nervous wearing it in class because there were acids and stuff in it. Mostly, he just didn’t like to wear it because he would always end up inevitably fiddling with it and then set it down somewhere and forget about it.

In Patton and his first year of marriage he lost it numerous times only for it to show up somewhere he never suspected. After not wearing it for the majority of their first year of marriage because of that exact reason he stuck it on a necklace and called it a day. This way he could keep the ring on his body, close to his heart, and not lose it. It worked. But the necklace broke so he slid it on his hand, not expecting it to be an issue.

The second he started his lesson, it became an issue.

“Mr. Bright, are you _married?”_ Kai blurted out. The entire class narrowed in on the ring that Kai had noticed and then they were in an immediate uproar.

He sighed and turned to them.

They instantly started firing questions at him.

“Yes,” he admitted, because there was really no reason or point in lying, “I am married.”

“What, when?”

“How long?”

“Why don’t you wear your ring?”

“Wait- did you get married yesterday?”

And a billion other questions bursted out.

Logan waited for them all to be asked before opening his mouth to answer himself.

“I don’t know how this deals with today’s topic of stoichiometry,” he admitted.

His class just groaned.

Of course, this was when his class door opened because Logan’s life couldn’t be more of a romcom, could it?

“Logan,” Patton said tersely, “I don't know exactly what your teaching today, but we can hear you in the other room. Could you please try to keep down the noise?”

He didn’t get a chance to answer before Sloane spoke up.

“Mr. Hart, did you know that Mr. Bright was married?”

Patton’s eyes just lit up. Logan just wished that the day was over, because whatever Patton’s about to say, all it was going to do was excite his class forward.

“Yes,” Patton conceded, “I did know that actually. He and his husband are disgustingly cute together. Oh, and did you know, they were childhood friends before they started dating? You should ask him _all_ about it.”

He shot Logan a glance- which can only be described as a look of pure evil in Logan’s opinion- before he darted out of the room.

Great.

His class instantly followed Patton’s advice and started grilling him with questions. “You’re gay?” or versions thereof being the most popular.

Logan admitted defeat and answered a few.

“I am bi,” he told them, “but my husband is gay. We were childhood friends and never grew apart. He first asked me out in college even though we were in different states at the time. We got married seven years ago. I love him very much. Now, stoichiometry. Please pull out whatever you use to take notes. We’re going to practice RICE tables.”

His students listened to everything but his last three sentences and continued to pester him with questions.

They did not get back to the lesson he had planned that day.

-

“Thanks for throwing me to the wolves,” Logan grumbled the moment he was alone with Patton.

“Sorry for outing you,” Patton said almost exactly after.

“I don’t mind,” Logan reassured, “But did you have to tell them we were childhood friends? They went crazy over that.”

“Technically, I didn’t say anything about us. Just your husband.”

“_You_ are my husband.”

“Yeah, but they don’t know that, which means you’re the only one getting bugged with a billion questions. Have fun with that.”

“I hate you.”

“You’re the one who said yes.”

“Shut up.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

The next time Logan got an opportunity, he went for it. Just as the class was filing out after a long day, he called out.

“Elliot, mind staying behind for a moment?”

Him and Kai exchanged uneasy glances, but the latter left, which left Logan and Eliot alone.

“Mr. Bright?” Elliot questioned, “Am I in trouble?”

Asking that question should have been an instant indicator that he was not in trouble, but this was Elliot and chances were that he thought he actually was.

“No,” Logan said, “This is actually about,” he paused, “Elliot, is everything okay at home?”

And that was not what Logan wanted to ask. Because that was the big glaring Question with a capital Q. Logan had never been very good at this whole talking about feelings thing.

Elliot just shifted and mumbled a “yeah, everything’s fine,” and didn’t make eye contact.

Logan didn’t mind the lack of eye contact- if anything he was grateful that he didn’t have to force it himself- but the issue was that Elliot usually did make eye contact. Which made his current behavior unnatural. He was lying.

“Right,” Logan said careful, because it's not like he’s going to force anything out of the kid, “Just, you have my number right? This is so unprofessional, but Elliot, just, if you need something, anything. Don’t be afraid to call okay? I want you to be okay, got it? Any time, you can call.”

A few seconds later Elliot nodded, still seeming uncomfortable. But he did give a genuine sounding, “thanks,” so Logan let him on his way.

He didn’t expect anything else to come from it.

Which is why, two days later, when he happened to be picking up his phone at the sight of a familiar area code, he was well and truly shocked when he heard Elliot’s voice.

“Hi Mr. Bright, you said uh, you said I could call if I- you said I could call whenever, so.”

Logan instantly knew something was wrong. Whether it was the call itself, Elliot’s tone, the late hour, or something else completely. He just knew it sounded wrong.

“Elliot,” Logan said, ever so softly as he tried to figure out what to say, “Elliot. Talk to me.”

“Uh, well, I’m at the park? I can’t go home and I don’t have somewhere to spend the night and I didn’t know what to do. And you said I could call so-”

Logan’s heart clenched. Because a young kid was in a situation he couldn’t handle and the first person he realized he could call for help was his _teacher?_ That hurt. Because that meant that out of all the adults in Elliot’s life, Logan was the person he trusted the most.

He didn’t mind being that person, but he _shouldn’t_ be that person. That should be that child’s _parents_. But he can’t change that, so instead he would just have to step into this role as best he could.

“Okay,” Logan said, “Are you hurt? Are you safe?”

Right now that was the most important information. Logan’s been through his before. He knows the checklist.

“Yeah,” Elliot agreed, then hesitated, “I mean I’m at the park and its safe but its getting dark,” and the kid choked up a bit, “and I'm scared,” he admitted.

Logan shut his eyes as a wave of emotions flooded through him.

“Okay,” he repeated, then said the first thing he can think of, “How about I come pick you up? You can spend the night at my house, sleep in a bed, and tomorrow we can figure everything out?”

In this moment, the important thing is just the present. Once they get that sorted out, they could figure out the rest.

Elliot didn’t say anything.

He was probably uncomfortable with that, Logan realized. After all, he was the kid’s teacher and just offering him a bed- well that must sound creepy, no matter how well-intentioned it was.

“Or,” Logan added, “If that makes you uncomfortable I can start looking for youth shelters close by. I don’t know if that’ll be an option because I know they fill up but I-”

“Are you really okay with me spending the night at your house?” Elliot’s quiet voice came through.

“Yes,” Logan confirmed, “Yes, absolutely.”

“Okay. Uh, could, could I do that?”

“Yes. I’m grabbing my keys right now, can you tell me where you are?”

Elliot rattled off his location and Logan checked once more to make sure he was okay before hanging up.

When he did hang up, Patton was at his side in an instant.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Elliot’s going to spend the night here,” was all Logan said, and then he was out the door.

Elliot was sitting on a bench by the parking lot when Logan arrived. He looked absolutely miserable, arms hunched around his own body with his hoodie up. Logan was so grateful he called. It was cold out and the temperature’s only going to continue to drop. The kid was at real risk of frostbite.

“Elliot,” he called, and the boy looked up and scrambled over to quickly jump in the car.

Logan turned the heat up a bit more.

The car ride was completely silent.

Logan didn’t bother with his keys as he approached the house, knowing in his rush to get out the door, there's no way he would have locked it. Sure enough, the handle turned with ease.

It was at this exact moment that Elliot tried his hand at a bit of humor.

“So, I get to meet the mysterious husband, huh.”

Logan hadn’t even thought about that part. Specifically, the part where his ‘mysterious husband’ as dubbed by his students, would not be a mystery to Elliot.

“Not exactly a mystery,” he warned, and then swung the door open.

Patton- as expected- was at their sides in an instant.

“Lo, your back!’

And then-

“Elliot, oh honey, are you okay?”

“He’s okay Patton,” Logan promised, because he knew Patton meant well, but he was hovering and in the kid’s face and that was not what he needed right now, “Give him some space.”

“Right,” Patton said and backed away.

Elliot just looked back and forth between the two as if they had just revealed themselves to be aliens or something of similar nature. He sputtered a bit until he could form words.

“But, you, you two hate each other!”

“I would not have married someone I hated,” Logan said gently.

Elliot sputtered some more.

“Fucking _trolls_,” the teenager eventually said, and Patton bursted out into laughter. Logan gave a rare smile. Things would be okay.

Elliot was smiling a bit now too, which was an obvious improvement. Logan showed him where he could spend the night, the bathroom, the kitchen, and where the extra towels were if he wanted to shower or something. The boy stumbled over ‘thank you’s’ the entire time.

After Logan was done showing him everything, he left to give him some space.

Later, Logan explained everything he knew- which was admittedly, not that much- to Patton in bed, and then cried himself to sleep in his husband’s arms with a hope that the morning would be better.

* * *

The morning was indeed better, because Patton was making pancakes. Elliot was shyly helping and looked a bit happier than yesterday, which brought Logan’s mood up a lot. He greeted his husband with a soft kiss.

“That’s still so weird,” Elliot commented.

Patton giggled and Logan buried his head into Patton’s neck to hide his own smile.

Breakfast itself was a little more tense.

“Elliot,” Logan approached softly, “Can you tell me what happened last night?”

Both the teenager’s gaze and smile dropped.

“My dad kicked me out,” he admitted softly, and then a bit firmer, bordering on defensive, he told them, “I’m non-binary.”

And Logan realized what had happened.

He closes his eyes and gave himself a second.

When he opened them to look back at Elliot he found him crying. The steel that was in the kid’s eyes just a second ago dropped and he looked at them.

“I- I use they/them pronouns,” he- they said.

“Of course kiddo,” Patton was quick to respond.

Logan nodded in agreement.

And Elliot just let out a heavy breath and broke into loud sobs.

Logan didn’t know what to do.

Patton, on the other hand, did. He got up to leave the room, quickly returning with a box of tissues which he set in front of Elliot.

“When you’re ready,” Patton said, “Feel free to talk to us.”

Elliot nodded and cried some more.

He cried for a while more.

Eventually, the tears ceased, but the sadness lingered. Logan wasn’t usually very perceptive of emotions, but he could feel the heaviness of it in the air.

“Do you have a plan?” Logan asked, because he may not be the best at this whole comfort thing, but he could make sure Elliot was safe and taken care of.

“I- I think?” Elliot replied, “I texted Kai this morning and they said I can stay with them and their parents. Their parents called me and confirmed. There’s also probably my sister if that doesn’t work for some reason, but she lives further away.”

Logan nodded. He liked Kai. It was a good plan.

“Okay, if you need, you are welcome to stay longer.” He and Patton had discussed this very thing last night. “But I do think that sounds like a good plan. I think it would be good for you to be with your friend right now.”

Elliot nodded and pulled out their phone, explaining that they were letting Kai know that they could be picked up whenever worked for them.

“So,” Elliot said when they put their phone away, “How did the whole ‘we hate each other’ thing come about?”

Patton and Logan shared a grin, because the story was a good one, but they had never gotten a chance to tell it.

“Well, we’ve always bickered,” Patton explained, “A form of endearment really, anyone who knows us knows that that's what it is. But when I joined Lo at the school, people got the wrong idea and thought we actually didn’t like each other. This is when Logan and Roman- Mr. Prince- had the brilliant idea to place a bet.”

“Mr. Prince knows?” Elliot spluttered.

“Yes,” Logan agreed, “Both Roman and Virgil- Mx. Torres- know. Roman was my Best Man and Virgil was Patton’s Best Person at our wedding.”

Elliot just groaned and slid back in their seat at the realization that even more people had been in on this.

“But of course, Roman and Logan made a bet. A bet that said Logan and me couldn’t last a year before giving it away. Obviously, we made it through that and the bet ended,” Patton continued.

“With me winning,” Logan pointed out, more than a little smug. He still taunted Roman with the fact on occasion (more like every other day).

“Yes, you were great dear. And well, the year ended, but we wondered how long it could last. Years later and we’re still here, so,” Patton shrugged.

“I cannot believe you two,” Elliot mumbled. They then tilted their head back, “I can’t believe we didn’t see it. The whiteboard markers! Like that was ultimate pettiness. There’s _no way_ that would have actually been a feud.”

“Oh no, it was,” Logan confirmed, “I mean it was petty, and slightly planned, but completely truthful. The amount of colors Patton uses-” Logan didn't even finish, just shook his head in exasperation.

“You love me,” Patton argued.

“Maybe,” Logan mused, “If you at least throw away the neon ones.”

“No.”

Logan huffed.

Elliot just watched them with an amused smirk.

A minute later they got a text back from Kai, saying that they were on their way. Elliot ducked away to gather the few things he had shoved in a backpack. Patton and Logan worked on cleaning up breakfast.

“Elliot knows now,” Logan said casually as they bussed the dishes.

“Hmm,” Patton agreed.

“And well- I know they wouldn’t tell anyone if we asked them not to.”

“But?”

Patton had always been too good at reading him.

“But,” Logan admitted, “Maybe we let them tell people.”

Patton stopped what he was doing and turned to Logan. Logan didn’t quite know what he was thinking. It reminded him of when they first met as kids. If Logan was not very good at interpreting body language and social cues now, he was way worse then. He used to not get anything Patton was trying to communicate.

Now, after over eight years of marriage and over 30 years of knowing each other, Logan had gotten to learn most of Patton’s unspoken messages. And Patton had learned to vocalize such messages so they were both certain Logan got it. It took a minute for Patton to adapt to voicing those cues, but he took to it for Logan. It was one of the many reasons Logan loved him.

But, in this moment- at Patton’s pause and then a shift in his posture he’s never seen before- Logan had no clue what the other was thinking. He was completely lost.

“Patton?” Logan asked.

“I’m thinking about it,” Patton admitted, “And trying to think about how to explain what I’m thinking about.”

That was another thing. Logan had always been bad at unspoken language, but Patton used it like he breathed. He didn’t always immediately know how to translate it for Logan.

Logan just did as requested and gave him a minute.

“I’m a bit surprised,” Patton admitted when he finds his words, “I thought you enjoyed the game.”

“I do- I did,” Logan agreed easily, “But I also like calling you my husband. And bringing you with me on field trips.”

And Patton nodded a bit at the second one, because they had talked about Roman not being able to come and that changing Logan’s routine and what that meant and how to cope with it.

“Patton,” Logan then said, because Patton’s own words have worried him a bit, “Have you _not_ enjoyed the game?”

“No, no, I do,” Patton was quick to reassure, “but you’re right. Some of those things would be nice. It’d be nice to not have students that think I hate you come complain to me about you.”

“Do they really?” Logan said, a bit surprised. He hadn’t known that.

“Yes,” Patton said with a wince. Obviously a bit more than complaining then.

“Okay, so we stop?” Logan suggested, “Let Elliot tell whoever?”

“Or,” Patton pitched in, “We could have a little more fun with it?”

Eventually, Kai and their parents arrived to pick up Elliot, fussing over them to an extraordinary degree. Logan had no doubts that they were going to be okay. He closed the door behind them with confidence.

* * *

“Still not sure how you convinced me to do this,” Logan commented from the passenger's seat.

“Honestly, I’m in just as much shock,” Patton admitted from his own position as driver.

When they approached the school lot, Patton parked, and they walked towards the school together, holding hands.

A few students didn’t seem to notice at all, but most of them, well, most of them do notice and they started to stare.

“Well,” Patton said, as they reached the outside of the science and math building, “I have to run to the office. I’ll see you later, okay?”

Logan nodded and offered him a smile in return.

Patton then leaned in to kiss him. Logan accepted and they shared a chaste, quick kiss.

Now the number one thing Logan had learned about his time teaching at a high school was that the school was never quiet. You could be there in the dead of the night, and somehow, there would still be noise.

But the school as a whole dropped into complete silence. Everyone was frozen around them, almost like time had stopped.

During this, Logan and Patton broke apart in separate directions.

The silence lasted this way for almost half a minute before the noise swelled and the teenagers continued to scurry around.

He ran into Elliot and Kai in the hall, who both bounded up to him, telling him they heard he and Patton arrived at school together.

Logan nodded and said that Elliot was more than free to share their relationship now. Kai gaped in shock and turned to their friend for an immediate explanation. Logan let them be and moved on to his classroom.

And if he thought his classroom was bad when they found out he was married, well, this was much worse. They were in absolute chaos, not even sitting down, shouting, texting rapidly. You would almost think it was almost a school wide scandal. (And then Logan realized that is exactly what it was).

When he finally, finally got them to at least sit in their seats and stop yelling, his door creaked open.

Of course.

Patton had always had perfect- or horrible depending on who asked- timing.

“Honey,” he said as he turned to Logan. He didn’t have the opportunity to say anything else because the class erupted at the pet name (Logan suspected that was why he used it).

“You forgot your lunch,” he finally said when he can get a word in around the teenagers, and handed over said object.

“Thank you love,” he called back, before his husband disappeared.

He then turned back to his class, that was looking more like a stampede than any resemblance of students.

“Okay, I understand you all have questions.”

They fell silent at the words, desperately awaiting his answers.

“Right. So today we’ll be continuing to balance equations, but with limiting reactants.”

Predictably, the class flipped out.

Logan just turned towards the board to hide his ever growing smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> **TW: Ableism (mentioned) **(Ableism in reference to Logan, Patton, and students is brought up and discussed),** Running Away** (Elliot runs away from home),** Being Kicked Out of Home** (Elliot is kicked out of his home), **Unhealthy Home Situation** (Elliot's home life is unhealthy. It's also implied that Logan's home life as a child was possibly similar to Elliot's)
> 
> This was a hell of a lot to write, but I read the amazing story by orphan_account and inspiration hit. So... If you enjoyed it, I would love to hear what you thought! Thank you! Also, please remember to be polite.
> 
> ~childoflightning
> 
> My tumblr is [here](https://thechildoflightning.tumblr.com/). Feel free to check it out and stay updated with my works.


End file.
